A Very Spencer Christmas
by yintotheyang
Summary: Sequel to A Very Zacchara Thanksgiving.


A/N – A lot of readers asked for a sequel to A Very Zacchara Christmas, so here it is! Merry Christmas! The best gift you can give me is a review. ;)

**A Very Spencer Christmas**

"Are you sure you don't want to spend Christmas with your family?" Lulu asked.

"I told you," Johnny maintained. "My parents went to Italy for the holiday and my sister is doing stuff with Ric and Mason. If I wasn't with you, I'd be all alone."

"Your parents only decided to go to Italy because you told them you were coming home with me," Lulu sighed. "And you know your sister would welcome you."

"Do you not want me to meet your family?" Johnny wondered, glancing over at her.

"It's just," Lulu said softly. "There's something I haven't told you."

"Okay," Johnny replied warily. "What is it?"

"You know how when we do laundry, I get all particular about washing order and load size and you call me a crazy person?" Lulu questioned. "Or how I get neurotic about the kind of mouthwash you buy because I don't like the taste of some of them?"

"Yes," Johnny nodded, trying not to laugh.

"Well, I'm the sane Spencer," Lulu confessed.

"You're kidding," Johnny joked.

"No, I'm serious," Lulu continued. "My family is stocked full of people who get a bunch of crazy ideas and love wild adventures. I'm the only one with a truly steady job and I work at a coffee shop for minimum wage, plus tips."

"How does your family support themselves?" Johnny asked.

"I don't know," Lulu answered. "I don't ask questions because I'm pretty sure I don't want the answers."

"Baby, everyone thinks their family is crazy," Johnny soothed. "Maybe yours is, maybe they aren't. But I love you. That's all that matters to me and it's all that should matter to you."

"But what if you love me less after meeting them?" Lulu wondered.

"I won't," Johnny promised. "Do you love me less because my mom treated you like garbage at first?"

"No," Lulu sighed. "I'm just nervous."

"Don't be," Johnny smiled. "I'm not."

"You're not?" Lulu asked in surprise.

"Not at all," Johnny replied. "I'm sure everything will be fine."

"Were you listening before when I was telling you about my family?" Lulu questioned.

"Yes," Johnny laughed. "It actually sounds like they're fun people. And while I may mock your neurotic nature, I love it all the same."

"Really?" Lulu countered.

"Really," Johnny affirmed. "Now, where am I turning again?"

"It's a few blocks yet," Lulu answered. "I'll point it out."

Johnny glanced at Lulu and grabbed her hand as they drove on. She guided him to her house and they pulled up outside. It seemed to be a full house, given the number of cars outside.

"Let's go to a resort for Christmas," Lulu suggested, stopping him from getting out of the car.

"I thought we were past this," Johnny smirked.

"I just keep thinking about how we almost lost each other over Thanksgiving," Lulu muttered. "I don't want a repeat."

"I promise you, Lulu Spencer," Johnny said seriously. "I am not going anywhere. No matter what happens over this visit, you will still have me."

"I love you," Lulu whispered, pressing her lips to his.

Johnny deepened the kiss and smiled as Lulu's arms wrapped around his neck. He recognized another attempt on her part to delay going inside, but this one he didn't mind. A tap on the window of the passenger side made them pull apart and look to the sound.

"This is a public street and the neighbors have gotten enough of the show," Luke said, shaking his head. "Come inside, everyone is waiting on you two."

"Got it, Dad," Lulu sighed, rolling her eyes.

Johnny laughed and jumped out of the car to get their bags out of the trunk. Lulu joined him by the rear of the car and leaned up to place a short kiss on his mouth again.

"What was that for?" Johnny asked.

"Because I can," Lulu smiled.

Johnny returned her smile and followed her into the house. As Luke had mentioned, the entire room sat eagerly awaiting their entrance.

"Sweetheart!" Laura exclaimed, rushing to give Lulu a hug.

"Glad to see you got your tongue back in your own mouth long enough to have Christmas with the family, love," Ethan quipped, the next in line to hug Lulu.

"Not everyone is comfortable with things like that," Lucky chided, hugging his sister as well.

"No, but you didn't have to see it, so pipe down, Cowboy," Luke added, passing Lulu to stand in front of Johnny. "You must be the boyfriend."

"Yes, sir," Johnny replied.

"Sir?" Luke asked, looking behind him. "Who are you talking to?"

"Dad," Lulu warned.

"Well, Junior here should know that I am not a man to be respected," Luke shrugged.

"True enough," Ethan agreed. "None of us are, really."

"Except me," Laura noted.

"Very true, my lady," Luke smiled.

"Now, formal introductions are in order," Laura said decisively. "I'm sure you've gathered, but I am Laura, Lulu's mom. And this poor excuse for a respectable man is my husband, Luke."

"Good to meet you," Johnny offered.

"I'm Lucky, Lulu's best brother," Lucky said, shaking Johnny's hand.

"Only if you measure best by age," Ethan scoffed.

"Like a fine wine," Lucky replied.

"Boys," Laura scolded as they began pushing each other slightly.

"Can you imagine what they would have been like if they had grown up together?" Lulu wondered, shaking her head along with her mother. "I would have run away."

"You did anyway," Luke chuckled. "See, Junior, my cupcake here hates being told what to do. The first time we ever punished her for disobeying, she took off."

"She was eight," Lucky recalled. "But smart and quick on her feet. She got all the way to Manhattan on a bus before being eight caught up with her enough to make her scared and call home."

"I was worried to death," Laura shared.

"Do we have to have story time right now?" Lulu asked, blushing. "We haven't even put our stuff in my room."

"Fair enough," Laura smiled. "Your room is all set up for the both of you, so go get settled. Dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes."

"That's probably fifteen minutes longer than they need," Ethan jokes, making Lulu punch him. "Ouch!"

"There's more where that came from if you don't shut the hell up," Lulu warned.

Johnny laughed along with Lucky and Luke at her feistiness. She headed upstairs and Johnny followed, carrying their things with him. She led them into her room and closed the door behind him, sighing deeply.

"This is going to be the longest four days ever," Lulu declared.

"You need to relax," Johnny advised, laying their bags on her bed. "Everything is fine."

"They're so embarrassing," Lulu complained.

"Why?" Johnny wondered.

"Because," Lulu sighed. "They're already telling stories and Ethan is already making horrible comments about our sex life."

"Well, it was a little crude, but I think it's better than my mom not realizing we have sex at all," Johnny noted.

"Really?" Lulu asked.

"Yeah," Johnny nodded, wrapping his arms around her waist. "And I like hearing stories about you."

"You want to know something about this room?" Lulu questioned, sliding her hands up his chest.

"Sure," Johnny smiled.

"I spent four hours in this room getting ready for my senior prom and then skipped the dance to go miniature golfing with my friends," Lulu giggled.

"Why did you waste all that time getting ready then?" Johnny wondered.

"It wasn't wasted, I went in my dress," Lulu explained. "And stood up my date."

"Ouch," Johnny laughed. "That poor sucker."

"Yeah, he was just wasn't right for me," Lulu shrugged.

"He wasn't me," Johnny added, leaning his forehead against hers.

"No, he wasn't," Lulu agreed, pressing her lips to his.

"She's just radiating," Laura said happily, stirring the pot on the stove. "Love looks good on her."

"He handled the onslaught pretty good, too," Lucky noted.

"I'm rather impressed," Ethan muttered. "Of course, this is just stage one."

"Dodge, you know how hard his clan made Thanksgiving on Lesley Lu," Luke sighed. "We're not doing that to Junior."

"I'm not saying we're going to be rude to him," Ethan said defensively. "But we have to test his ability to hang with the Spencers."

"Fair enough," Luke smiled.

"I want nothing to do with this," Laura commented, handing Lucky some plates to set the table.

"Just so long as you don't rat us out to Lulu," Lucky chuckled.

Laura smiled her agreement and they were quiet as they heard Lulu and Johnny descending the back stairs into the kitchen.

"This is not a good sign," Lulu said, her eyes sweeping over everyone as she hit the bottom step. "What are the three of you up to?"

"We're innocent," Ethan claimed.

"Until proven guilty," Luke mumbled, making Lucky laugh.

"I will cause you all bodily harm if you make Johnny uncomfortable here," Lulu promised.

"And she means it," Ethan said, rubbing his sore arm.

Lulu finally descended the last step and walked over to the table. Johnny pulled out a chair and she took a seat, thanking him with a smile. He took the seat next to her before noticing the stares from everyone in the room.

"So, what's for dinner?" Johnny asked, breaking the silence.

"My famous chicken and dumplings," Laura answered. "Lu's favorite."

"Thanks, Mom," Lulu smiled.

"I'm just so happy to have you home," Laura replied, bringing the food over to the table. "It's been since last Christmas. But seeing how happy you are, it's understandable that you've been spending all your time with Johnny."

"You do realize there are men present in this room, right darling?" Luke questioned.

"Oh, hush," Laura said, shaking her head. "Sit down so we can eat."

"Yes, wife," Luke complied, Lucky and Ethan following suit.

They began eating, the conversation centering around the origin of chicken and dumplings, something Johnny imagined Luke was making up.

"Dad, I think you're outdoing your own sense of imagination on this one," Lulu giggled.

"I'm telling the honest truth," Luke claimed. "At least as honest as is Luke Spencer-y possible."

"Which given your history is not that honest," Lucky quipped.

"I'm wounded, Cowboy," Luke smirked.

"Speaking of honesty," Ethan spoke up. "We like to play a goodhearted game or two of poker around the holidays. Do you play, Johnny?"

"Yeah, I have a weekly game with some buddies at school," Johnny answered.

"Fantastic," Ethan smiled.

"No," Lulu cut in. "You aren't playing with them."

"Excuse me?" Johnny asked, looking at her.

"I'm doing you a favor," Lulu replied.

"If the kid wants to play, let him play," Luke encouraged.

"Fine, them I'm playing, too," Lulu said pointedly.

"You'd be leaving Mom all alone," Lucky noted.

"She'll be fine, but I'm not leaving Johnny alone at a poker table with the three of you," Lulu shrugged.

"Baby, what's the worst that can happen?" Johnny wondered. "You should spend some time with your mom."

"Johnny-" Lulu tried to protest.

"Honey, perhaps you should let him learn his lesson," Laura offered, from Lulu's other side. "Because I would really enjoy some girl time."

"Alright," Lulu sighed. "But don't say I didn't warn you."

"They're going to tear him to shreds," Lulu muttered, falling into the living room couch.

"Only one time," Laura chuckled. "Then he'll know better."

"You think they'll give him back the money he loses to them?" Lulu wondered.

"I told Luke they couldn't play for money this time," Laura smiled, winking at her.

"Thank you," Lulu replied.

"Now, tell me about things," Laura requested. "How is work?"

"It's fine," Lulu said, shrugging her shoulders. "I really wish I could get into NYU. I never liked school much before, but Johnny makes it look fun."

"Have you applied?" Laura questioned.

"I don't have the courage," Lulu answered. "I remember what my high school transcripts looked like."

"Well, maybe a community college first," Laura suggested. "Do you know what kind of degree you want?"

"No," Lulu admitted. "I guess I don't even really want to go. I just don't want Johnny to be supporting me for the rest of our lives."

"The rest of your lives, huh?" Laura countered. "That serious?"

"It seems like a whirlwind," Lulu admitted. "But I know he's it for me. I never understood how you could know, until I did."

"Yet you almost broke up with him over money," Laura noted. "And it seems like you're still struggling with that a little."

"I know it doesn't matter to him and if I can never do better than my coffee shop job, I'll accept it," Lulu sighed. "But I do want more."

"You should talk to Johnny about it," Laura advised.

"So he can freak out that I'm going to run again?" Lulu asked.

"No, so he can support you," Laura explained. "And he knows you so well, he might see something you can do that's perfect that you don't see."

"He has a way of doing that," Lulu smiled. "I love him so much."

"I can see it," Laura replied. "And he loves you just as much. That's why he's in there trying to make friends with your brothers and your father."

"I think I'm a little scared of them getting along too well," Lulu admitted. "I don't want Johnny to be as wild as the three of them."

"I don't think that's possible," Laura laughed. "But I imagine he has a reckless streak. If he didn't, you wouldn't love him."

"Are you trying to say I have a reckless streak?" Lulu questioned.

"Honey, you are your father's daughter," Laura said pointedly. "More than you'll ever realize, I'm sure."

"I raise you two hundred dollars," Luke said, punctuating each word.

Lucky and Ethan looked to Johnny who was staring Luke down from across the table. Without even glancing at his cards, he reached for his chips and tossed them into the pile.

"Call," Johnny muttered, revealing his hand.

Luke glanced to the four aces Johnny had just placed on the table, along with an eight. His eyes shut as he showed his hand of three jacks, something he had two hundred dollars worth of faith in only seconds before.

"I don't believe this," Lucky sighed as Luke forked over the money he owed.

"Mate, you are one lucky son of a bitch," Ethan said in disbelief.

"No, he's not lucky," Luke replied as Johnny stacked his cash. "No one is that lucky. I should know."

"You should," Johnny agreed. "You've been cheating in your go-to method all night. And you would think it would work, given that you have a wing-man on either side of you."

"How do you know that?" Ethan asked.

"I'm dating Lulu," Johnny shrugged. "And just like you, Luke taught her everything he knows. One night after I lost big to my poker buddies, she taught me a few things so I would never do that again."

"If she taught you, then why was she afraid to leave you alone with us?" Lucky wondered.

"I imagine she figured the student of the student of the teacher wouldn't be very successful, even with the fact that I knew you would cheat," Johnny shrugged.

"So how did you beat me?" Luke questioned.

"Well, when I noticed what method you were using, I chose another one to counteract," Johnny answered. "You had a lot of royalty up your sleeves, but I was stacking the deck and tagging the cards."

"So not lucky," Ethan noted. "Just a son of a bitch."

They all laughed and Johnny started to count his money. Lulu walked in and saw the cash, immediately jumping to the wrong conclusion.

"Mom said you promised not to play for money!" Lulu yelled.

"It was Junior's idea to raise the stakes, Pumpkin," Luke sighed.

"Why would you do that?" Lulu wondered. "You know they cheat! How much did you lose?"

"Baby, I didn't lose anything," Johnny smirked, standing up and kissing her chastely. "I won three thousand dollars."

With that, Johnny walked out of the room, muttering a good night to everyone and leaving Lulu smiling at the men in her family.

"Impressed?" Lulu asked, seeing the looks they were sharing.

"A little," Lucky admitted.

"You are going to get us our money back, aren't you Cupcake?" Luke questioned.

"Oh, no," Lulu answered. "You tried to scam my boyfriend. I think losing that much money is pretty much exactly what you deserve."

Lulu left the room and Luke sighed, taking a swig of his glass of scotch that he had poured himself after Johnny won his first thousand.

"We're getting him back, right?" Ethan wondered.

"Oh yeah," Luke nodded. "There's an old Spencer tradition I believe we need to bring back."

Lulu closed the door behind her and smiled at the sight in front of her. Johnny had his back to her and he was getting ready for bed which meant he was shirtless and she had a great view.

"How long do you need to stare?" Johnny wondered, glancing over his shoulder at her.

"Forever," Lulu shrugged, walking closer to him. "Would you like a massage tonight?"

"That would be nice," Johnny admitted as she started to run her hands along his back. "But probably a bad idea."

"Why?" Lulu asked, enjoying the feel of his muscles beneath her hands.

"Because this always leads to more," Johnny sighed, closing his eyes at her ministrations.

"And that's a bad thing?" Lulu questioned, kissing his shoulder.

"Mm," Johnny groaned, pulling away from her. "Do we need a repeat of my house with a parental figure walking in?"

"I have a lock on my door," Lulu smiled.

"What got you all fired up?" Johnny wondered, smirking at her as she went to lock the door.

"My incredibly sexy boyfriend just out-conned the master con," Lulu reminded him. "He deserves a reward."

"I guess that's true," Johnny muttered, taking a seat on the bed.

Lulu smiled, happy he was finally giving in, and took off her sweater. She climbed into his lap and he kissed her eagerly, turning to lay her on the bed beneath him.

"Lulu!" Laura called, knocking on the door.

"Pretend we're not here," Lulu suggested, trying to keep Johnny from pulling away.

"I don't think that's going to work," Johnny laughed, getting up and reaching for his shirt.

Lulu groaned and grabbed her sweater, pulling it on once more before going over to the door. She unlocked it and opened the door to find her smiling mom with a plate of cookies.

"I just baked these fresh and I remember fresh chocolate chip cookies are your favorite," Laura said sweetly.

"You didn't have to do that," Lulu replied, taking the plate.

"Of course I did," Laura argued. "You're home, I have to spoil you. Now, I'll be right back with two glasses of milk."

Lulu turned back to Johnny who was happily eying the cookies.

"Do you want these or me more?" Lulu wondered.

"I want both," Johnny answered. "Feed me."

"I'm not feeding you a cookie," Lulu giggled as Johnny pouted.

"Please?" Johnny requested.

"Okay," Lulu sighed, breaking off a piece of a cookie and feeding it to him.

"Delicious," Johnny smiled, reaching for the plate and getting a piece of cookie to feed to her.

"Those are good," Lulu agreed. "My mom makes the best cookies."

"I don't know, I think I like the ones you make better," Johnny replied.

"Really?" Lulu asked. "Because I can't remember any of the cookies I've tried to make you not coming out burned."

"I never noticed," Johnny shrugged, leaning down and kissing her gently.

"You two are just so cute," Laura squealed, setting the milk down on her bedside table. "Don't mind me, I'm just going to close the door."

"Wow," Lulu blushed after Laura left. "She's probably listening outside the door."

"Then we should probably be good," Johnny noted.

"Yeah, I guess," Lulu sighed. "Rain check."

"You bet," Johnny smiled.

"Breakfast was wonderful," Johnny complimented, smiling at Laura. "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me for every meal," Laura replied.

"Yeah, pipe down, Junior," Luke added. "You're making the rest of us look bad."

"Don't knock Johnny for being polite," Lulu said defensively.

"There's polite and then there's sucking up," Ethan noted.

"Oh, please, you're just jealous that he's sucking up before you get the chance this year," Lulu accused.

"Excuse me, a minute ago you were defending me," Johnny muttered.

"Sorry," Lulu giggled.

"I guess I forgive you," Johnny replied, kissing her forehead.

"So, where is Lucky this morning?" Lulu wondered.

"Picking up Maxie from the airport," Ethan answered.

"Ugh," Lulu groaned, rolling her eyes. "How did those two end up together again?"

"She's grown up a lot since high school, honey," Laura replied. "Just as you have."

"Who is this?" Johnny asked.

"Former arch enemy, turned love of my brother's life," Lulu shrugged. "I guess I'll just have to suck it up."

"She won't even be here," Ethan informed them. "Lucky is just picking her up and taking her to eat and then dropping her off for her family Christmas. Then they're doing their thing later."

"Lucky always did give me the best presents," Lulu smiled.

"Honey, do you want to come with me to the store?" Laura questioned. "I have one last present to pick up."

"Sure, I wanted to show Johnny around town anyway," Lulu answered.

"Don't go dragging him around the Chuckles," Luke scoffed. "The kid is better off not seeing all of your old haunts."

"You mean like the Haunted Star?" Lulu wondered, grinning at him.

"No, there he is certainly welcome," Luke smirked. "Though I think I'm the proper person to show him around my nest egg."

"What's the Haunted Star?" Johnny asked.

"My floating crap-shoot," Luke replied.

"It's an old casino boat," Lulu explained.

"Nice," Johnny offered.

"Mostly it's neglected," Laura said pointedly. "You'd think my husband would take better care of the place we fell in love."

"Anyway, the point is, you should let Johnny have a day with the boys," Luke continued. "Go shopping with your mom and we'll take care of Johnny."

"No," Lulu responded simply. "He's staying within shouting distance for the entire holiday."

"Why don't you trust us, Sis?" Ethan wondered.

"Because I've met you," Lulu answered.

"That's fair," Luke noted.

"I have a solution," Johnny suggested. "Why don't I go with Laura and Lulu this morning and Lulu can show me what she wants me to see and then we can all meet for lunch. Then I'll spend the rest of the day with the guys."

"Why would you want to subject yourself to more time with these clowns than you have to?" Lulu questioned.

"Now, I take offense to that," Luke spoke up. "It's been years since we dressed up like clowns."

"I give up," Lulu groaned. "If you want to go with the guys this afternoon, then by all means, go with them."

"I still love you the most," Johnny promised, kissing her gently.

"You better," Lulu muttered.

"I wish it was snowing," Lulu sighed, looking out over Port Charles.

"I bet it's even more beautiful up here when it snows," Johnny murmured, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

After they had gotten what she needed from the mall, Laura had left the two to explore the city and Lulu had immediately brought Johnny to the Overlook.

"So why is this place special to you?" Johnny wondered.

"I used to sneak out of the house all the time and come here," Lulu explained. "Anytime I needed to think or I just wanted to be alone."

"Have you been thinking about something lately?" Johnny pressed.

"Just about the future," Lulu replied. "I don't want to work in a coffee shop forever, but without any kind of degree, I may not be qualified for more than that."

"You want to go to college?" Johnny asked.

"Not really, but if I have to so I can get a good job, then I will," Lulu shrugged.

"You know, you don't have to work," Johnny muttered.

"You mean you can take care of me?" Lulu guessed.

"I know you don't want that," Johnny sighed. "I'm just saying, don't put yourself through hell going to school if you don't really want that either. Maybe you could start your own business."

"With what money?" Lulu wondered.

"Well, I could loan you some money," Johnny explained. "Like an investment."

"You would do that?" Lulu questioned.

"Of course," Johnny smiled. "I want to make you happy."

"I'm not sure what I want to do, but knowing you support me is all I need," Lulu said, wrapping her arms around him.

"I'm glad you could share this with me," Johnny whispered, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Your thoughts and this place."

"There is one other thing about this place," Lulu admitted, pulling back slightly. "This spot, actually."

"What's that?" Johnny asked.

"When I was fifteen, after I had my first date, I came here," Lulu answered. "The guy I went out with was a total loser and I was so glad he didn't try to kiss me goodnight. I did not want him to be my first kiss."

"What happened?" Johnny questioned.

"I was out pretty late and my parents discovered me missing," Lulu continued. "They called everyone trying to figure out where I was, even my best friend at the time, Matt Hunter."

"Matt? Funny name for a girl," Johnny muttered.

"He's a boy, Johnny," Lulu giggled. "Anyway, he knew where I would be because I told him about this place one time. He found me and wanted to take me home, but I didn't want to go. I was fifteen and just going on my first date and I still hadn't been kissed."

"Are you telling me you brought me to the spot where some chump named Hunter kissed you for the first time?" Johnny wondered angrily.

"Yeah, why does that upset you?" Lulu countered.

"I don't want to stand in some other guy's spot," Johnny said, trying to back away.

"But that's the point," Lulu replied, pulling him back in front of her. "Matt and all the other guys who have kissed me were all just in your spot. They were temporary place holders for the love of my life."

Johnny smiled and wrapped his arms around her again. He bent his head and kissed her long and slow. When they finally pulled away, Lulu found it hard to catch her breath.

"No one else is ever going to kiss you but me," Johnny promised.

"I can't remember any kiss but yours anyway, so as far as I'm concerned, yours are the only lips mine have ever touched," Lulu said, still in a daze.

"I like that thought," Johnny whispered, catching her mouth with his again.

"So..." Johnny muttered, looking out the window as he rode with Luke in his truck. "I'm guessing we're not really going to the Haunted Star."

"What gives you that idea?" Luke wondered.

"Because Lulu took me by for a minute earlier," Johnny answered. "And it's in the other direction."

"Not bad observation skills, Junior," Luke offered.

"I'm also guessing that Lucky and Ethan are waiting for us wherever we're headed," Johnny continued. "Not really shopping for Laura like you said."

"Right again," Luke admitted. "You may fit in with this family after all."

"Is that what all of this is?" Johnny asked. "Some kind of testing process to see if I'm good enough for Lulu?"

"Don't kid yourself, son," Luke chuckled. "I'll never think you're good enough for my cupcake."

"Fair enough," Johnny laughed.

"But, it is a testing process," Luke replied. "We don't just let anyone into this family."

"Clearly," Johnny noted.

"So, while we're riding, why don't you answer some questions as a part of this testing process?" Luke suggested, pulling a notepad and pen out from under his seat.

"Should you be doing that while you drive?" Johnny asked.

"I know these roads like the back of my hand," Luke muttered, waving off Johnny's doubt. "Now, are you ready?"

"Take your best shot," Johnny offered.

"What is your favorite color?" Luke questioned.

"What?" Johnny countered.

"These are the questions, kid," Luke smirked. "Now, what is it?"

"Blue, I guess," Johnny sighed.

"Hm, interesting," Luke whispered, marking it down. "What is your favorite vacation spot?"

"I don't really vacation," Johnny shrugged. "I guess you can put Las Vegas. I was thinking of taking Lulu there for spring break."

"That's not a bad choice," Luke murmured. "What's your favorite sport?"

"I guess football," Johnny answered. "How many questions are there?"

"Few more," Luke muttered. "What's your favorite number?"

"Twenty-seven," Johnny said, closing his eyes.

"That's odd," Luke noted.

"I met Lulu on the twenty-seventh," Johnny revealed.

"My daughter really has made you soft around the edges, hasn't she?" Luke asked.

"If by that you mean happy, yes, she has," Johnny smiled, watching Luke put his notepad away. "Why didn't you write that down?"

"Oh, those other questions were just to help me finish this 'Mad Lib' that I've been working on," Luke explained. "I don't know what it is about those things, but-"

"Where the hell are we going?" Johnny interrupted. "We're in the middle of nowhere and you're playing a game meant for 8 year-old's, just to try to distract me from the fact that we're in the middle of nowhere, but it's not working."

"Fair enough," Luke smirked. "Answer me one more question and I will answer yours."

"Fine," Johnny agreed.

"What exactly are your intentions towards my daughter?" Luke wondered.

"Wow, who knew the last one would be so loaded?" Johnny countered with a laugh.

"I'm serious," Luke replied.

"I love your daughter," Johnny said simply. "And I intend to show her that every day for as long as she'll let me. Hopefully when I ask her to marry me, she'll say yes."

"You have to get my blessing for that first, you know," Luke reminded him.

"Well, I'd like to have it," Johnny shrugged. "But make no mistake, it doesn't matter to me what you or anyone else in your family or in mine thinks about Lulu and me. We want to be together, so we will. Hopefully everyone supports us, but more importantly we support each other."

"Well, Junior," Luke sighed. "I don't know when you're asking, but you'll have my blessing when you do."

"I appreciate that," Johnny smiled. "So, where are we going?"

"Ice fishing," Luke answered happily.

"Excuse me?" Johnny countered.

"It's an old tradition that Lucky was begging to bring back," Luke explained. "All night ice fishing until Christmas Eve turns into Christmas day."

"Shouldn't you have told Laura or Lulu?" Johnny asked.

"No, they would have never let us come," Luke replied.

"Right," Johnny said cautiously.

"Don't worry, kid," Luke chuckled. "Ice fishing is fun."

"Mom, what if Dad got him thrown in jail?" Lulu asked, staring out the window. "Johnny's father would kill him."

"Honey, I'm sure they're fine," Laura soothed. "This isn't the first Christmas Eve your father has disappeared. In fact, he used to... Uh oh."

"Uh oh?" Lulu pressed. "What does that mean?"

"You need to promise not to get too upset," Laura sighed, leading Lulu over to sit on the couch.

"No, I do not promise that," Lulu said simply.

"I didn't think you would," Laura muttered. "Okay, I might have a guess as to where your father took Johnny. And I imagine your brothers are there, too."

"Where?" Lulu implored.

"Ice fishing," Laura answered.

"Of course," Lulu mumbled, falling back into the couch.

"You took that better than I expected," Laura laughed.

"At least it's not something illegal," Lulu shrugged. "I knew I shouldn't have let him go."

"Honey, he wanted to go," Laura reminded her. "I think he likes your dad. I know your dad likes him."

"I'm glad they get along," Lulu admitted. "But I won't be too happy when Johnny comes in early and tries to get in my bed while he's still freezing cold."

"You'll have to warm him up," Laura encouraged.

"Mom," Lulu blushed.

"So, how long before you pop the question to my sister?" Lucky wondered, taking a swig of his hot chocolate.

"I don't know," Johnny replied. "It's still a little too soon."

"Yeah, but you two are pretty fast movers," Ethan noted.

"When it's right, I'll know," Johnny sighed, taking a drink from his mug.

"So you have a ring?" Lucky pressed.

"Is that her Christmas present?" Ethan added.

"Alright, sons," Luke interceded. "That's enough."

"What?" they asked in unison.

"It's okay, Luke," Johnny chuckled. "The answer is no, on both accounts. I looked at rings when I was shopping, but I knew it wasn't the right time."

"So what did you get her?" Ethan wondered.

"Sorry, it's a secret," Johnny smirked. "I don't want to risk Lulu finding out early."

"We'll tell you what we got her," Lucky offered.

"I already know," Johnny replied.

"How?" Ethan questioned.

"Lulu told me," Johnny answered. "She knew just by looking at the packages."

"Maybe she was wrong," Lucky muttered.

"She wasn't," Luke offered. "My pumpkin has a talent. Junior is right to do everything he can to keep her in the dark."

"Speaking of dark, it's going to be light again soon," Johnny noted. "It's my first Christmas with Lulu and I'd rather get through the fight we'll undoubtedly have before we get too far into the day."

"Yeah, and the fish really aren't biting this year," Lucky sighed, nodding toward the hole in the cabin.

"Alright, you've convinced me," Luke agreed. "Let's go home."

"Lulu," Johnny whispered, shaking her gently. "Baby, wake up."

"Take your cold ass somewhere else," Lulu groaned, pushing him away.

"What makes you think my ass is cold?" Johnny asked.

"I know you were ice fishing," Lulu mumbled sleepily.

"Come on, it's our first Christmas, don't be mad," Johnny begged, smiling at her scowl. "I want to do something, but we have to hurry so we get out before anyone wakes up."

"You just got home, my dad and brothers must be awake still," Lulu muttered.

"Actually, we've been back awhile," Johnny admitted. "I've just been downstairs planning this."

"Is it going to make me really happy?" Lulu wondered.

"I think so," Johnny replied, running the back of his hand across her cheek.

"Am I going to be getting my present there?" Lulu questioned.

"Yes," Johnny answered.

"Okay, I guess I'll go with you," Lulu sighed. "Only because it's Christmas and I love you."

"I love you, too," Johnny smiled, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips.

Lulu got out of bed and quickly pulled on some warm clothes. She grabbed Johnny's present before joining him downstairs as they quietly crept out of the house. They jumped in the car and raced away towards their destination.

"You know, we live together and we share everything," Lulu mused. "How is it that I haven't seen my present or at least the package it's in?"

"A lot of hard work on my part," Johnny replied.

"So where is it right now?" Lulu asked.

"You will find out when it's time for you to receive it and not a second sooner," Johnny laughed.

Lulu rolled her eyes and shook her head as Johnny pulled into the small parking lot.

"Why are we back at the Haunted Star?" Lulu wondered.

"Just trust me," Johnny advised, hopping out and hurrying around to her side of the car.

Lulu grabbed his present with one hand and clutched his with the other as they walked to the door. Johnny waited as Lulu picked the lock using one of her hair pins as she had done earlier and then followed her inside. She walked into the main room of the casino and set his gift on the table before turning to him with her arms out in question.

"What's the big idea, Zacchara?" Lulu questioned. "I want to know what your plan is."

"Truthfully, it's only half a plan, "Johnny admitted. "The other part is luck that I'm hoping we have."

"I don't follow," Lulu muttered in confusion.

"Well, your dad mentioned earlier while we were on the way back from the cabin that he heard it would snow tonight," Johnny explained. "And I know you said it was beautiful up at the Overlook, but it's way too cold to be outside and exposed to the conditions if we're just waiting on snow that might happen. So I thought it would be fun to come here and exchange presents and wait to see if it does snow. And if it does, it might be pretty watching it fall here, too."

"Wow," Lulu smiled, walking over to him and slipping into his arms. "You're amazing."

"I don't know about that," Johnny deflected. "I just know that this will be a memory I cherish for the rest of my life. And it would be no matter what, even if we fought all day because it's our first Christmas. But I want it to be special."

"It is," Lulu replied. "Thank you."

"Thank you for coming," Johnny whispered, kissing her again.

After a few moments they pulled apart and Lulu smiled at him.

"So are you ready for your present?" Johnny asked.

"Yes!" Lulu said excitedly.

Johnny smiled and stepped back far enough to pull the necklace he always wore out from under his shirt and over his head. He walked behind Lulu, fiddling with the clasp until he had it undone, so he could clasp it around her neck. After securing it, he walked in front of her again and took her hands in his.

"You can't give this to me," Lulu said, tears coming to her eyes. "This is a family heirloom."

"I know," Johnny shrugged. "That's why I'm giving it to you. When you first saw the necklace, you asked me about it and I told you it was something my father had given to me when I graduated high school and it had been passed down through the generations. But there's a little more to it."

"What do you mean?" Lulu asked.

"Well, my great, great grandfather first bought this medallion for the woman he fell in love with," Johnny continued. "It's St. Christopher, the patron saint of travelers. You see, he fell in love on a trip to Spain and when he returned home to Italy, they wrote letters back and forth. The last letter he sent included the necklace and it asked her to come to Italy to marry him. Travel was dangerous in those times, so it was a risk, especially for a woman, to travel such a great distance alone. But she loved him, so she made the trip anyway."

"That's beautiful," Lulu whispered.

"Yeah," Johnny agreed. "Well, obviously, she made it safely to him. They got married the day she arrived and their first child, a son, my great grandfather was conceived soon after. When he became old enough, his parents gave him the medallion to give to the woman he fell in love with. I guess you could say in our family, the medallion symbolizes the safe travel of love between two people."

"Johnny," Lulu said softly, tears pooling in her eyes.

"I know that I will never love someone the way that I love you, Lulu," Johnny smiled, touching the necklace gently. "So I want you to have this necklace and wear it until the day we give it to our son. Or daughter, I'm not picky."

Lulu laughed through her tears and leaned up to kiss him passionately. He returned her kiss with just as much passion and when they tore themselves away from each other moments later, they were gasping for air.

"This is the most amazing present," Lulu breathed, resting her forehead against his. "I promise to keep it safe."

"I trust you with it, just like I trust you with my heart," Johnny murmured, kissing her softly again.

"Mm," Lulu groaned, pulling away. "I need to get you something else."

"Why?" Johnny asked.

"Because my present is so lame and ridiculous," Lulu sighed. "It doesn't even begin to compare to this."

"I bet it's great," Johnny argued.

"No, it's not," Lulu replied. "I thought it was, but it's just not even close to good enough."

"Can I be the one to judge?" Johnny requested, picking it up off the table.

"It's a horrible present," Lulu repeated, snatching it away. "I want to get you something better."

"Baby, I don't want anything other than this time with you," Johnny smiled. "Getting to be here with you and see where you grew up is the best gift. I loved meeting your family and trying to win them over."

"And being successful?" Lulu asked knowingly.

"Of course," Johnny smirked. "Let me just open it, please?"

"Fine, but first you have to remember how hard you are to buy for," Lulu sighed, handing it over. "You have everything you want and if you realize you don't have something, you go out and buy it immediately. Which leaves me either to buying you something you need, like the briefcase you tried to ask me for which your mom got you or something you may like, but would never buy for yourself because you don't like that much. And when I asked you, all you would say was you wanted to spend Christmas with me."

"I didn't realize I was such a problem, I apologize," Johnny laughed, tearing into the box.

"I'm just saying, I settled on this, but I can find something better, so don't judge the present too hard," Lulu finished as he finally got it open.

"Wow," Johnny whispered, an appreciative smile settling on his face.

"I am such an idiot," Lulu muttered, unable to see his reaction because she had buried her head in her hands.

"I wouldn't say that," Johnny replied, continuing to dig through the box.

"No, because you're too nice to ever say anything mean to me," Lulu said pathetically.

"I don't have anything mean to say," Johnny promised her, pulling out his favorite thing in the box. "Unless you're actually going to try to give me something else because this seems like the best possible gift."

"Are you-" Lulu started, but stopped instantly when she saw him holding up the red lace and wearing a smirk.

"You bought yourself ten different pieces of dirty lingerie and gave them to me for Christmas," Johnny said coyly. "Maybe you don't see it, but my girlfriend basically giving me hot sex as a present will never be a bad thing."

Lulu was blushing beet red and she could tell Johnny was enjoying her embarrassment thoroughly.

"Just curious, were you going to give me this in front of your parents?" Johnny wondered, looking through the box again. "Your dad may like me, but I don't think he likes me enough to see you give me this."

"Would you stop?" Lulu begged, taking the box from him. "I can see you're getting your kicks off my horrible present, but-"

"It's not a horrible present, I really do love it," Johnny assured her, his face serious again.

"Fine, you love it, but it's not enough," Lulu sighed. "I got you something fun and playful and you got me something emotional and meaningful. I want to do that because I want you to know that our relationship is important to me."

"Lulu, it's not a contest," Johnny whispered, taking the box from her and setting it to the side.

"You say that because you won," Lulu muttered.

"I say that because it's true," Johnny argued. "But, if you really want to give me something meaningful, I'll help you out, okay?"

"Okay," Lulu agreed happily.

"Tell me you love me," Johnny requested.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Lulu asked.

"Lulu, nothing in this world means anything to me compared to the way I feel when you tell me you love me," Johnny explained. "So tell me you love me. Tell me you want to be with me forever. Tell me I make you happy. Because if you can say all those things and mean them, then I don't need anything else."

Lulu watched him closely, trying to determine if he really meant it, but it was clear she did. She had no idea how she lucked into such an amazing man who loved her.

"Go outside," Lulu demanded.

"Really?" Johnny countered, confusion clouding his features.

"Yes, really," Lulu nodded. "Go outside, count to two hundred and then come back in."

"Why?" Johnny questioned.

"Just trust me," Lulu smiled.

Johnny sighed and walked outside, obviously having no clue what Lulu was planning. She worked quickly, lighting a few candles and doing her best to make the abandoned casino look romantic. She changed out of her warm clothes and into the lingerie he seemed to enjoy the most just in time for him to reemerge from outside.

"Damn," Johnny muttered, his mouth dropping open at the sight of her.

"Come here," Lulu beckoned, holding her hands out to him.

"Whatever you say," Johnny agreed, walking over to her.

"I have a few things to say," Lulu whispered, pushing his coat off his shoulders and tugging his sweater off over his head. "The first is that I love you. I really love you. When you grow up with parents like mine, you honestly never expect to find love like that. It seems untouchable, but I have it with you."

Johnny just smiled as she continued to undress him slowly as she talked.

"And because I know I have it, I promise you, I'm not letting go," Lulu continued. "I want to be with you forever. Longer than forever, if I can have that. I am so happy with you and I know I will be for the rest of my life if I have you by my side."

"I love you," Johnny whispered, bringing his hands to her face.

"I love you, too," Lulu replied, crashing her lips against his.

"Johnny," Lulu said, nibbling on his ear.

"I don't want to move," Johnny groaned, pulling her closer as they cuddled on the floor of the casino.

"We have to go home and have Christmas with my family," Lulu reminded him. "My phone already rang."

"I guess we can't keep them waiting forever," Johnny sighed.

"I doubt they're waiting, they're just wondering where we are," Lulu giggled.

"So what do you want to tell them?" Johnny wondered.

"I figured we can tell them a half-truth," Lulu shrugged. "We came here so we could watch it snow together and then fell asleep. Too bad it never actually snowed."

"You sure about that?" Johnny asked, nodding his head toward the window.

Lulu's eyes lit up and she threw on the blanket they had been using to cover themselves as she ran over to watch the snow. Johnny pulled on his jeans and came to stand behind her as they watched together in silence for a few moments.

"Merry Christmas, Johnny," Lulu whispered.

"Merry Christmas, baby," Johnny said happily.

"It's about time, you two," Laura said, smiling as Johnny and Lulu walked through the door. "Lu, the boys are waiting for you in the kitchen to discuss something that is apparently top secret."

"Oh, right," Lulu replied knowingly. "Come on, Johnny."

"Actually, if you don't mind, Johnny, I was hoping to have a word with you," Laura requested.

"Of course," Johnny agreed.

Lulu looked to her mom in surprise, but left the two of them alone, joining her brothers in the kitchen. Johnny waited patiently as Laura dug around the tree. She finally found the present she was looking for and then handed it to Johnny.

"Merry Christmas," Laura offered.

"You didn't have to get me anything," Johnny muttered, surprised by the gift.

"Don't be silly," Laura scoffed. "I get all my children presents for Christmas."

"You already think of me as part of the family?" Johnny asked.

"Shouldn't I?" Laura countered. "From what Luke tells me, you plan on staying in Lu's life for a long time."

"I'm hoping for forever," Johnny said happily.

"It's good to know you're as committed to Lulu as she is to you," Laura smiled. "You seem to be a good man and we all love you. But you should know, if you do anything to hurt my baby girl, it will be a mistake you live to regret."

"Yes, ma'am," Johnny nodded.

"Now, you should open your present," Laura suggested.

"Right," Johnny muttered, tearing open the wrapping paper.

"I got your sizes from Lulu," Laura revealed as Johnny pulled the pajamas from the box.

"These are great," Johnny complimented. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Laura replied.

"Mom," Lulu called, peeking into the living room. "You're needed in here."

"Okay," Laura said cautiously.

Johnny followed Laura into the kitchen and watched her reaction to the surprise her family had for her in there. Her eyes lit up at the collage of family portraits from every Christmas over the years.

"This is amazing!" Laura exclaimed, getting closer to look at all the pictures.

Laura hugged her children and Luke to thank them for the present and while she talked about the memories in the photos with Lucky, Lulu pulled Johnny over to the side.

"What did my mom want to talk to you about?" Lulu wondered.

"It was just a mom thing," Johnny answered. "And she gave me pajamas."

"Yeah, she does that," Lulu sighed. "Were they awful?"

"No, they actually looked really comfortable," Johnny shrugged.

"Yeah, but how did they look?" Lulu asked. "Were they ugly?"

"I don't know, they were pajamas," Johnny laughed. "You're the only person who will ever see me in them, so what does it matter?"

"True," Lulu giggled, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. "We should go home a day early."

"No, I think you should spend more time with your family," Johnny argued. "Plus, I already promised your brothers another shot at me at the poker table."

"You better not lose all that money you won," Lulu warned.

"Hey, it's my money, I can do what I want with it," Johnny replied.

"It's our money," Lulu corrected.

"How do you figure?" Johnny wondered.

"You won it in my house," Lulu said simply, going to join the conversation about the pictures.

"The time went by too fast," Laura sighed as she and Lulu hugged goodbye.

"Don't worry, Mom," Lulu smiled, nodding her head toward the four men gathered on the other side of the room. "I have a feeling we'll be around more. Johnny said he and Ethan had already made plans to have lunch in a few weeks and now that he's had your cooking, I imagine he'll want to drop in all the time."

"Well, I certainly don't mind," Laura said happily.

"Now, Junior, remember," Luke instructed. "I'm gonna get the Star cleaned up for St. Patrick's Day and you're going to bring all your poker loving friends to the party. We'll bring home a fortune."

"Dad," Lulu groaned.

"Oh, Lulu, lighten up," Lucky laughed.

"Johnny, if you go to jail, I won't wait for you," Lulu warned.

"Please, Sis," Ethan scoffed. "As if we don't have an escape route planned just in case we ever get busted."

"Plus, Luke taught me the number one rule," Johnny added.

"When confronted with accusations," Luke continued.

"Deny, deny, deny," the boys finished in unison.

"Wow," Lulu muttered, shaking her head.

"It's sort of cute," Laura chuckled, wrapping her arm around her daughter.

"I guess," Lulu sighed, waiting for Johnny to finish saying his goodbyes so she could hug the rest of her family.

As Lulu hugged her father and brothers, Laura pulled Johnny into a hug and he promised to make sure Lulu was around more often. He knew they all missed her terribly and that she missed them, too. He was glad they had all gotten along so it would be enjoyable for him anytime they visited in the future.

"Alright, we better go," Lulu announced.

"Call when you get home, so I know you got there safe," Laura ordered.

"I will," Lulu promised. "I love you."

"Love you, too," Laura replied, hugging her daughter one last time.

"Bye," Johnny called as he turned to leave.

"Goodbye," Lulu added, waving one last time as she left the house.

"My little sister did good for herself," Lucky smiled as the door closed. "Someone who loves her and us."

"He might be one of a kind," Luke noted.

"So, how long until we're planning a wedding?" Laura wondered.

"Two months, tops," Ethan said decisively.

"I don't want it," Johnny said simply.

"How rude," Lulu pouted.

"I told you a hundred times I didn't need another present," Johnny sighed, falling back into their bed.

As soon as they had gotten home, Lulu had made a lame excuse about needing to run an errand. She had returned over an hour later with a wrapped package and had been trying for twenty minutes to convince Johnny to open it.

"Just don't think of it as a Christmas present then," Lulu suggested, laying down next to him. "Think of it as something I really want you to have."

"Why do you really want me to have it?" Johnny asked.

"You would understand if you would just open it," Lulu muttered, pushing the present at him once more.

"Fine," Johnny relented.

He sat up enough to open the present and his forehead creased in confusion as he pulled the paper away to reveal a photo album. The front had the words, "The Story of Us" written on it and he smiled as he looked at Lulu.

"Did you make this?" Johnny wondered.

"Open it and find out," Lulu directed.

Johnny did as he was told and opened it to the first page.

"Written by Johnny and Lulu," he read aloud. "This is amazing."

"I had the idea when I was watching you sleep on Christmas morning," Lulu explained. "I was thinking of all the great moments we've already shared and the ones still to come. I don't want the stories of those times to just be told, I want them to be written down and saved. So maybe out great grandchildren will be reading this to their children as a bedtime story."

"I love it," Johnny smiled, leaning over to kiss her softly. "Let's get started."

"Really?" Lulu asked.

"Yeah," Johnny nodded happily. "Why, you don't want to?"

"I do, I'm just a little surprised you're so eager," Lulu admitted. "A few minutes ago you were pretty adamant that you didn't want another present."

"Yes, but as usual, you made me see the error in my ways," Johnny joked. "So, come on. I want to get all of our memories written down so we can get started on making some new ones."

"A lot of new ones," Lulu agreed, leaning closer to him.

"A lifetime of new ones," Johnny finished, meeting her lips in a sweet kiss.


End file.
